1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits, and particular to a heat utilizing circuit, an electronic device, and a method.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, when electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers are powered on and in a working state, heat is produced. The heat wastes power and easy damages the electronic devices. Nowadays, some heat recovery devices can utilize the heat produced by the electronic devices, however, the common heat recovery device is complex and expensive.
A heat utilizing circuit, an electronic device, and a method to overcome the described limitations are thus needed.